


Fifty Forms of Insecurity

by ElisabethStar



Series: Fifty Shades - trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Fic, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethStar/pseuds/ElisabethStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is mad at Sirius  and Sirius doesn't know what he has done wrong. Dialogue Fic. Remus/Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Forms of Insecurity

'Hey Moony?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you reading?'

'Go away.'

'But I want you to show me what happens in your book.'

'I'm not going to show you.'

'Why not?'

'Because this book isn't like Fifty Shades of Moonlight. And it's getting a bit weird.'

'What is getting weird?'

'You. Me. This. Us. Together, having sex like we are in some kind of cheesy romance novel.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Why is it getting weird?'

'Because we are just pretending.'

'Pretending?'

'You know what I mean.'

'No, I don't.'

'Of course you do.'

'Moony?'

'I saw you today.'

'Yeah, I saw you too. We had classes together, remember?'

'That's not what I mean.'

'Then what do you mean, Remus? I don't understand.'

'I saw you with Marlene.'

'…'

'If you wanted to stop whatever this is we have going on, you could just have told me.'

'…'

'I mean, I understand that you can do a lot better.'

'Moony...'

'And I wouldn't let this ruin our friendship.'

'Moooony...'

'I just wish you had told me before I had to find out like this and...'

'REMUS!'

'Yes?'

'Just shut up. I want you, not Marlene.'

'But you were all over each other...'

'No, she was all over me. I pushed her away, Moony.'

'That's not what it looked like.'

'But it is what happened. I would never cheat on you, Remus. I meant it when I told you I loved you.'

'You sure about that?'

'Yes, I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?'

'Because I was about to give you a blowjob.'

'So?'

'So you would probably have said or done anything to actually give you a blowjob.'

'That's not true! I can't believe you think I would sink that low, Moony.'

'…'

'Okay, maybe you're a little right. But I would NEVER have told you that I loved you if it hadn't been true.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'But what about...'

'No.'

'But...'

'Remus.'

'But Marlene...'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

'…'

'…'

'You really love me?'

'I'd love you even if you'd turn into a giant furry monster during the full moon.'

'That's not funny.'

'Yeah, it is.'

'…'

'Moony?'

'I really do love you, though.'

'Me too.'


End file.
